


You Warm My Heart

by DamnDanton



Series: Washette one-shots [3]
Category: 18th Century CE RPF, American Revolution RPF, Turn (TV 2014)
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Innuendo, M/M, Mutual Pining, Pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-06
Updated: 2016-11-06
Packaged: 2018-08-29 11:36:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,024
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8487796
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DamnDanton/pseuds/DamnDanton
Summary: It's Valley Forge and Lafayette is lying in bed, sharing a tent with his general, George Washington, and is freezing cold. He looks over at Washington and, of course, it's only fear that he might cold as well that moves Lafayette to ask him to share a bed...





	

**Author's Note:**

> I have a weakness for Valley Forge snuggling. See the end for French translations. This is really short but hope that you enjoy nonetheless!

Lafayette shivered underneath his thin blanket. The wind was bitter, even through the walls of the tent. He had gone to bed wearing an extra layer and using his coat as a blanket but to no great success. He curled up into the tightest ball that he possibly could and tried to conserve heat, also to no avail. His hands were trembling and his teeth were chattering as he wrapped his arms around himself. He would never get to sleep at this rate.

He looked over at the bed on the opposite side of the tent. George Washington was sleeping soundly and even snoring a little. He too had his blanket brought up to his chin in the hopes of avoiding hypothermia.

Lafayette and George had been sharing a tent almost from the first night that they had met. As his new major general, George had wanted Lafayette by his side, especially because the young man's links to France could help provide the vital funds for the much deprived American army. Yet now, that interest had developed into a warm affection. The two were very close, confiding in each other regularly, sharing their darkest troubles and most troublesome problems. They discussed tactics and strategy at length, each playing off each other's ideas. There was mutual respect and admiration that neither could describe. Yes, George and Lafayette were very good friends.

Lafayette worried that George might be just as cold- perhaps even more so- than himself. He shuddered to think of his stoic general reduced to nothing by the cold. Perhaps if the two of them shared a bed, then it would be warmer for both of them. It was not the first time that such a thought had crossed the Frenchman's mind. He often imagined his small, skinny body pressed up close against the powerful George's. Lafayette bit his bottom lip as he imagined it. Many times before, he had cursed himself and forced his runaway mind to restrain such thoughts. Yet now, any self-control had been swept away by the bitter wind. Lafayette allowed his mind to wander, imagining the general's hands on his chest, his legs wrapped around his waist, his lips on his neck... Lafayette had to swallow a moan.

Eventually, he could not take it anymore. He threw the blankets off his shivering body and ignored the biting stream of frozen air that ghosted over him. He slowly dragged himself out of bed and crept over to his general. He knelt down beside George's head and paused, having doubts again. However, it was too cold to deliberate for very long and he gave the American a light shake.

'George,' he whispered, 'George.'

The general slowly opened his eyes and focussed on the Frenchman in front of him. His lips parted when he realised how cold he was and a wave of panic instantly rushed over him. He leant up on one elbow. 'Gilbert, are you all right? Is something wrong?'

Lafayette's heart melted a little at the urgency in his general's voice. 'Oui, I am all right, thank you, George. Only...' He bit his lip in apprehension and looked positively adorable to George. 'It is a little cold. I was wondering if, perhaps, I could sleep with you?'

George's eyes widened. 'S-sleep with me?' he stammered.

Realisation smashed into Lafayette like cannon fire. 'Oh, j'suis très désolé, mon général! I did not mean it like that! I only meant if I could perhaps share your bed so that we may be warmer.'

George stared at Lafayette for a few moments. Even in the darkness, he could still see the boy's eyes blown wide, his lower lip quivering. His cheeks and nose were flushed red from the cold and he had his arms wrapped around his lanky body. George could also quite easily hear Lafayette's teeth chattering. How could he say no to such a sweet thing? He scooted over in the bed and nodded his head, afraid of words betraying him.

Lafayette smiled warmly and sighed in relief. He climbed in next to George, the small size of the bed forcing their bodies close together. All that both men wore was a long nightshirt. With only two thin pieces of cotton in between them, they could easily feel each other's bodies. Lafayette noticed how he already felt infinitely warmer. He could not stop himself from wriggling a little and snuggling up to his general. When George instinctively stiffened, Lafayette looked up and asked, his voice hoarse and strained, 'I'm sorry, is this all right?'

George looked at the boy's sweet eyes. His lips were still trembling and the stoic general had an overwhelming urge to stop them with his own mouth. 'Yes,' he responded, 'it's perfect.'

Lafayette smiled and closed the remaining distance between himself and the general. He froze as he felt George snaking his arms around the Frenchman's thin body.

Sensing the discomfort, George paused his movements and echoed Lafayette's previous words, 'Is this all right?'

Lafayette nodded and moved his head onto the general's shoulder. Both parties immediately relaxed.

Lafayette quickly felt tiredness at last overwhelming him. Losing himself slightly, he mumbled, 'Vous êtes très mou.'

George had no idea what the muted words meant but he did know that they stirred something deep inside him. He fought to control his reaction as the Marquis gradually fell into a peaceful sleep. The general focussed all his attention on the young man breathing, his warm breath brushing over his ear. George could not hold back a sweet smile.

Of course, there would be questions when they both woke in the morning. But it was so cold and lonely in the bed and Lafayette was so warm and everything that George wanted in that moment. Tomorrow would sort itself out, the general decided.

'Goodnight, my love,' he whispered into the darkness. He placed a feather-light kiss on Lafayette's head before he too succumbed to the calmness surrounding him. With the Frenchman he cared for more than anybody else in the world beautiful and peaceful in his arms, he slept more soundly than he had since the war had begun.

**Author's Note:**

> Translations:
> 
> Oui- yes  
> J'suis très désolé, mon général!- I'm so sorry, my general!  
> Vous êtes très mou- you are very soft


End file.
